My single Flower
by Alanna-twins
Summary: Songfic based on Ichirin no Hana by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR. Mukuro and Byakuran always have to meet in secret. 69x100 By Hotaru


_**You are only you, and no one else.  
There could never be a replacement for you.  
Don't ever wither away, you Lone Flower...**_  
-----------------------------------------------

"Kufufu…" a low laugh was heard. "I did not expect you to actually come when I asked you to."

The pale, white-haired man turned around to face the unwanted child. "But of course I do." Came the reply.

Mukuro looked Byakuran up and down. "Always so white, Millefiore?" he asked innocently.

"Always so blue, Mukuro-kun?" Byakuran asked back.

"Oh… I see that you have a quick tongue, as always." Mukuro commented.

"Care to tell me why you wanted to see me?" Byakuran asked, ignoring Mukuro's earlier comment.

------------------------------------------------  
_**Bathing just perfectly in the sunlight.  
It's almost as if you've blossomed from it.  
Regretting the place you wished to grow on.  
You struggle to get away from it, right?**_

"Kufufu… So eager you are." Mukuro teased. "I would only like to show you something."

Byakuran raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"If you follow me, you san see for yourself."

Byakuran motioned for Mukuro to show him the way.

He knew perfectly well what it was the other man wanted, but they always enjoyed this little charade. It was something they did every time they met up.

-----------------------------------------------------

All the emotions you've spread over the land.  
Let them all out!

And indeed, as soon as Mukuro led him into the room, and the boy with the accursed eye had made sure that none could see nor hear them, Byakuran was in his arms, wrapped into a tight embrace.

Mukuro combed his fingers through Byakuran's white mane, the other hand rubbing his back comfortingly.

Byakuran took deep, shallow breaths, enjoying the scent from the other.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against Mukuro's, locking them in an emotional and passionated kiss.

Their tongues wrestled in their mouths, fighting for dominance.

--------------------------------------------------------  
_**All your grief and distress, everything I will take in.  
So please don't cry, smile for me, you Lone Flower...**_

After a little while, they made their way to the bed, still locked in the kiss.

They fell down onto the bed, due to that their legs had been tangled together.

Mukuro smirked, looking down at Byakuran's frowning face.

Again?

Their relationship was a battle. A battle over dominance.

It seemed like Mukuro won that battle every time.

Byakuran wondered to himself how it always came to the end with Mukuro as the top. But then he was called out of his thoughts by Mukuro's soft voice. "Kufufu… I have to say Millefiore. You are not good very at battle me without your boxes."

----------------------------------------------------------  
_**Even now, if you wither away like that.  
I want to see your innocent self one last time.**_

Byakuran smirked. "So it seems. Be careful with me?"

"Whatever my dear wishes." Mukuro replied. "It's important to be gentle with such a frail little flower, after all."

"Did we not agree that you were a delicate flower?" Byakuran teased.

Mukuro smirked. "Really? I can't seem to recall that we did."

"Perhaps it was only I that agreed to that." Byakuran continued his teasing.

Mukuro did not like to be called a 'flower', after all. "It seems like my dear little bluebell is a bit objective."

"I'm not a bluebell, my pretty white lily."

----------------------------------------------------------  
_**I wish to be the strength inside of you!**_  
----------------------------------------------------------

"And I am no lily, love."

"You're not?" Now it was Mukuro's turn to tease the other. "Then may I call you an amethyst?"

"Why would you do that?" Byakuran asked, truly taken aback.

"Because of your eyes. They're such a pretty colour."

Byakuran looked up at his lover. "Than you're a sapphire and a ruby."

He pulled Mukuro down, locking their lips in yet another heated kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------  
_**Even if there comes a time when the whole world becomes your enemy.  
I will protect you!  
**_----------------------------------------------------------

As Mukuro supported himself with one hand, he undid Byakuran's belt and pulled it off,

Then he pulled of the pale boys white shirt, revealing more of that porcelain-skin.

Byakuran's eager hands pried off the blue haired boy's coat, then the shirt.

Still locked in the kiss, Mukuro tugged off Byakuran's pants, then his own.

Then two pairs of discarded underwear fell to the floor.

This was something they'd become good at. After all, it couldn't get worse then it had been the first time. That had been a complete disaster.

----------------------------------------------------------_**  
You should notice that there is no other.**_

_**You should notice that there is no next time.**_

_**You should notice that there is no other.**_

Byakuran moaned when Mukuro softly clamped his teethes into soft pale skin. Mukuro's hands were dancing over Byakuran's body, as if he wanted to get to know every inch of his lovers body.

A gasp escaped Byakurans mouth and a blush spread over his cheeks when Mukuro pressed a finger into him.

Mukuro moved his finger inside of Byakuran carefully, and added another.

After more movements, Mukuro added another finger, then pulled them out.

Then he entered Byakuran for real.

"So… tight…" Mukuro mumbled softly.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**You should notice that there is no next…  
Time. Notice that. You should notice that.**_

_**Notice that there's no other.  
**_----------------------------------------------------------

Byakuran bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming out in pleasure, failing miserably when Mukuro hit his sweet spot.

He gasped and moaned.

Mukuro gave him a soft kiss. "Kufufu… Do you really have anything to object?"

"Hm?"

"About me being on top."

"How did you know?"

"You seem to forget who you're talking to." Mukuro's accursed eye glittered.

Byakuran smirked, and then gasped again.

----------------------------------------------------------_**  
You are only you, and no one else.  
Up until now, and from now on.**_

After a while, both men seemed to reach their climax, and Mukuro came inside of Byakuran, as the white-haired mane sprayed them both over their chests.

Mukuro pulled out, and started to lick Byakuran's chest.

Meanwhile, the pale Millefiore combed his fingers through Mukuro's long blue locks. He shivered every time Mukuro's tongue left his skin with each lap. Mukuro's mouth left a small, chilly trail of saliva over Byakuran's chest.

----------------------------------------------------------_**  
Even if there comes a time when the whole world becomes your enemy.  
I will protect you, don't ever give up, you Lone Flower...  
**_----------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Mukuro crept up beside his lover and lay down.

"How long do you think it will take before the law finds you?" Byakuran asked.

"Depends…" came Mukuro's thoughtful reply.

He pulled the leader of the Millefiore-famiglia into his arms, once more embracing him.

Byakuran sighted and leaned against Mukuro's chest.

He had a sweet scent. Just like bluebells.

That was why Byakuran called him 'his little bluebell'…

----------------------------------------------------------_**  
You should notice that there is no other.**_

_**You should notice that there is no next time.**_

_**You should notice that there is no other.**_

_**You should notice that there is no next…  
...Time ...Notice that ...You should notice that!...**_

_**...There's no other...**_


End file.
